A Red Rose
by Asian Legend 89
Summary: What happens when a loved one is killed in battle? Will you take revenge or mourn? What if that love one...was your bodyguard? Zhou KenxCao Wu


Dynasty Warriors 5

A Red Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors 5 or any of the characters. I do own Zhou Ken.

She was just a young woman, a beautiful young woman protecting her lord. So then, why did she have to die? It should have been me who has, not her. Cao Wu, I know you're in the heavens watching. Watching me grieve over your loss. You were my bodyguard, you were to protect me, but still. It was my duty, too, to protect you. Why did you have to die? Was it something I did…or didn't do? Was it destined? Or was it my doing? So many questions flooded my mind. So many ways I could of prevented it and I would of done any of them, even if it took my life. I just wanted to her to live. I didn't care for myself. Grr…I still remember the first time I met her as my bodyguard.

"_Cao Wu, this is Zhou Ken. You are to protect him during the battles. Do you understand?" Zhao Yun asked her. I didn't her at first, but I knew he was pointed at me. I turned around to see the two, my commander and a beautiful young girl. She just nodded, a quiet young one. "Zhou Ken, come here please." I plucked a red rose from a plant and when I heard my name called and quickly rushed over._

_"Commander Zhao Yun." I bowed low. "And for a beauteous one like you, I give you this." I presented her with the rose. "A rose to match you immense beauty."_

_"Thank you very much, but I am not worthy of your compliments, Lord Zhou Ken." Cao Wu replied, bowing and blushing. I smiled and nodded._

"_Rise. You are most worthy." I looked over to Zhao Yun. _

_"This is Cao Wu. She will be your body guard for the up-coming battles." That when Zhao Yun left us. _

_"Body guard? Since when do I need a body guard?" I said quietly. I looked over to Cao Wu who was awaiting orders. "So Cao Wu, have ever been in a real battle before?" She shook her head. It was true. She probably has been training her whole life. "Well, I'm not trying to scare you or anything, but battles are way different then training. You got to learn who no teacher could teach you. You got to learn to survive because our enemies are going to try and slay you." She looked frighten. I wiped a strain of hair from her face and placed my hand on her shoulder. "But don't you worry. I know its your duty to protect me, but don't worry about coming to me when you're in trouble. I have to be your protector as well. Better to run from a losing battle then to die. If you're injured, don't hesitate to run for our base to heal. Besides, you're protecting one of the Five Tiger Generals. I'll be able to take on average foot soldiers." I told her. _

_"Thank you, Lord Zhou Ken. I won't forget that." _

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said, not wanting to move out of my seat. The door opened and I saw Zhao Yun, Xing Cai, and Liu Bei. I quickly stood up and bowed. "Lord Liu Bei. Lord Zhao Yun and Lady Xing Cai. It's an honor. What I may do for you?" I asked. Liu Bei looked at me with kind eyes.

"Nothing. I want you to sit down." I did as I was told. "I am sorry for your loss, today, Zhou Ken. I know your sadness for I too lost a loved one. It is tough I know. But we cannot falter. We will head into battle shortly, to take on Wei." They were about to leave when Zhao Yun said something.

"It's best not to come with us, this time Zhou Ken. I know that Xiahou Dun is near and I don't want you doing anything foolish." He, too, left. Xiahou Dun…I'll never forgive him.

_It was at the battle of Chi Bi. I was almost done for. Xiahou Dun ready for his final attack when Cao Wu jumped in front of me and was attacked instead. She was already injured enough and that just made her death inevitable. _

_"Cao Wu! Cao Wu!" I crawled over to her body. Xiahou Dun was occupied on looking for Liu Bei now and Zhao Yun was protecting me. "Why? Why, Cao Wu?" _

_"Be…cause, Lord Zhou Ken. As your bodyguard…I must protect you." She coughed up blood. I raced to take my shirt off and cover her wound. "My Lord, I…I…I love…I love you." Those were her final words to the world and me. She went limp in my arms. It got harder to breath as I laid Cao Wu's lifeless body on the ground. I placed my hand over her eyes and closed them. "Cao Wu…I love you, too. From the first time I laid eyes on you." I placed my shirt over her. "And I will avenge you, my love. I will kill Xiahou Dun. And then, I will join you up in the heavens where we'll be together for all of eternity. I promise" _

Xing Cai was still standing there. I got up and told her. "If I am to die this day. Bury me next to my love. In my coffin, place a single red rose to that I may give it to her when I meet her." I walked off to suit up for battle.

"I will come and kill Xiahou Dun. I have now a second chance, and I have a promise to keep." I went to my storage and took up and trusty twin sword, both of them Scimitars. Hand crafted under the best blacksmith of the entire three kingdoms. I tied my hair back into a ponytail and wore my traditional outfit for a battle. I got on top my horse and rode out to battle. I passed through many skirmish, but none of them Xiahou Dun was in. I soon saw Zhao Yun taking on Xiahou Dun. "Zhao Yun, Lord Liu Bei wants up front. I will take this fool's head." I lied. I got off my horse at it ran away, knowing death was near.

"Don't do anything stupid, Zhou Ken." I ran to join Liu Bei.

"Have you come back to die this time? Or do you have another bodyguard to kill?" Xiahou Dun said mockingly. I raised my sword for battle, not replying at all. I charged and stabbed at him multiply times, but just getting sparks from our sword connecting. He slashed at me once and got me good. I clenched my chest to ease the pain.

"You killed Cao Wu. She was my only love. Now you pay with your life!" I charged one last time. I don't what happened but I felt more enraged, more powerful. I twisted my blades around in a dancing fashion, slashing wildly. I saw that he was off guard and took the advantage. I kick once and stabbed him through the heart. "That was for Cao Wu." I retracked my sword and he feel crumbling down.

"Me? Beaten? Brother, I'm sorry." He said with his dying breath. I finally have done it. I killed Xiahou Dun. Now Cao Wu may finally rest in peace…and so can I. I fell down sitting. I felt light-headed and was losing consciousness. "Heh, just like I promise, dear. I am up there shortly. Just like I promised." There with my last breath, died.

Liu Bei finally reunited the Kingdoms, but at a great price. Many soldiers died as well as many great warriors. At the honoring of the victories dead, he turned to his attention to one particular man. "Now, to honor those passed on, but let us take a moment. To honor one who has died for his love. General Zhou Ken of Wei, a great warrior, a friend to all, a brother to some, and a lover to one. I will honor his last wish as he has honored me in fighting alone side me." They all turned to the mounds that held the bodies of Zhou Ken and Cao Wu next to each other. Inside his coffin, was a single red rose. "May we meet again in the heavens, General Zhou Ken."

1000 years later, scientist dug up what appears to be the remains of a graveyard. They found two coffins close to each other. When they open the casket, they saw the bodies of Zhou Ken, and a fresh rose as if someone just recently put it there. But that was impossible for the graves were undisturbed for hundreds of years.

Their tombstones and the rose were displayed at a local museum in China. What they said was word unforgettable by man. "This red rose I have, will represent the everlasting love I have for you, for this rose is everlasting."

So end the Legend Of Zhou Ken and Cao Wu


End file.
